


The Gossip Trap

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, NYADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine was caught up on the NYADA gossip he didn’t expect it to be so familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gossip Trap

They had all discussed it before the semester started. NYADA was a hard enough place to start as it was, Rachel and Kurt had both struggled to find their place, Blaine didn’t need their baggage. He wasn’t sure about it, but he figured if they were wrong they could take it back easily enough. So when he started NYADA he didn’t hang out with Kurt and Rachel.

It seemed like a good idea in some ways. Most of the freshmen were in dorms so he was separate enough from them by living off campus. For the most part, though, he wasn’t really sure what the fuss was about. Sure there were drama queens, but he was a bit of an expert at that, with people like Kurt, Rachel and Tina as close friends. He had a nice group to work with in each class, not sure anyone was at friend status but they were getting there. Blaine spent a lot of time trying to avoid the intricacies of the drama that made even the stories of early New Directions look tame. 

Somehow he ended up huddled with two other freshmen students, Jeremy and Anna, in the lobby going over their notes from Intro to Stagecraft when Anna whispered, “Don’t look now, but here they are.”

Jeremy and Blaine, of course, instantly looked. Blaine was distracted from what she had been pointing out by seeing Kurt and Rachel walking through together. Kurt spotted him and gave a subtle quirk of his mouth to say hi. Blaine winked back.

“Oh shit he saw turn around, you idiots!” Blaine turned around to face Anna again, confused. 

“Who exactly were you pointing out?” He asked.

“Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, obviously.”

Blaine just blinked.

“So that was really Hummelberry?” Jeremy asked, “I thought they hated each other?”

“Apparently they used to until their Midnight Madness and after the competition their anger turned to lust.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine could not help but asking even though he suspected he should be steering the conversation away.

“Have you not heard of Midnight Madness?” Jeremy asked.

Anna took over. “It’s NYADA’s fight club, the ultimate sing off. Last year Hummel-“

“Who was only a second semester starter-“ 

“-Challenged Berry and beat her, but it was the closest margin ever.”

Apparently Blaine still looked confused because Anna added, “Or is that not what’s confused you? We’re at musical theatre school, honey, just because a boy is pretty and well dressed doesn’t mean he’s gay, all the boys are.”

Blaine felt his eyebrows shoot up, “Um… that really was not what I was thinking.”

“God it would just not be fair for a man that gorgeous, talented and into musical theatre to be straight. I swear everyone here wants him, but he’s just so intimidating no one’s asked. They said he was dating a senior guy last year but no one can confirm. His clothes are like, all designer, I swear, he must be loaded as well as an incredible voice.” Jeremy said. “You know the story, don’t you?”

“Which one?” Blaine asked, knowing that he would regret it and trying to ignore the prickle of possessiveness. Of course he knew the story. Did he want to know the story? He’d better know the story.

“Last years Winter Showcase. It was all over the blogs. I cannot believe there’s no video, I met someone who knew someone who was there and they said it was the most amazing night ever.” Anna started.

“Yeah, I mean, Rachel Berry was asked to be there as a freshman which no one could believe because apparently she was a total bitch to Cassie July - can you even believe that? - but not only that but she won.”

“A freshman won Winter Showcase and that wasn’t even what everyone was talking about! It was all about Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine really wasn’t sure what his face was doing but obviously something prompted them to go on.

“Well apparently he’d auditioned before and not got in, right, and then he’d re-auditioned for second semester which was like, ten times harder to get in on.” Jeremy said.

“Exactly, so he was at Winter Showcase for some reason? Like, he might have been sleeping with Berry even then but no one really knows, plus she was totally with that senior TA who used to be a gigalo, you know?” Anna waited for a response.

Blaine felt himself nodding even as he struggled to take it all in. Not that it was new information - well, except for the fact that everyone thought Kurt and Rachel were fucking and that apparently they were the centre of the NYADA gossip storm.

“So he was just sitting at the showcase and Carmen Tibideoux said she wanted him to perform. Without warning. Not even a student yet. At the Winter Showcase!” Jeremy got more and more high pitched as he went on and Blaine was glad that Anna took over, even though he felt a bit like he was at a tennis match watching them.

“So like, it was only about ten minutes later and he came back and did Being Alive - and I know what you’re thinking-” Which was definitely not true “-Being Alive, sure, obvious choice, right?”

“But he blew it out of the water!” Jeremy shouted. “Like, his voice is really stunning - he’s a true countertenor with amazing range, the bitch - but it wasn’t just that. It was the emotion of it.”

Anna was nodding. “Exactly, I can’t remember exactly, but one of the write ups said it was like it had so much strength but you just knew he’d had his heart broken.”

And suddenly Blaine felt sick. It must have shown on his face because they immediately stopped.

“Hey, don’t worry. We can’t all be freshmen miracles, you got in here because you’re good, right?”

Blaine couldn’t help but take a few deep breaths and laugh. It hurt when a reference to what had happened between him and Kurt came out of nowhere, but he really was as over it he could be. Something about them thinking he was jealous made him realise how ridiculous this all was.

“Could you give me a minute?” he said, tapping something out on his phone.

They both looked a bit worried, but waited. It was sort of eery to see them quiet at the same time.

“Sorry about that.” Blaine smiled. “Um.. I was just caught off guard by something.”

“Hold that thought,” Anna said, staring past him wide eyed.

“Fucking. Hell.” Jeremy said quietly as Blaine turned to meet Rachel and Kurt. He gave Rachel a cheek kiss and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist.

“Hey, just thought I could do some introductions.” Blaine said. “Rachel, Kurt, these are Jeremy and Anna from my intro to stagecraft class.” 

They waved faintly and Kurt hissed. “Oof, with Warner? That class is a bitch.”

Blaine smiled, “Yeah, we were bonding over that. Anyway, Jeremy, Anna, this is my friend Rachel,” he gestured, “and Kurt,” He moved his hand right around Kurt’s side so his ring finger was visible, “My fiance.”

Neither Jeremy nor Anna managed to get much out after that, but he promised they would go for drinks the next day so he could explain.

—-

That night Blaine told everyone the story, especially the rumours about Kurt and Rachel. As he watched Santana and Sam collapse laughing helplessly against each other he couldn’t help but think he hadn’t seen them that close since he first met them in Rachel’s basement. Artie was looking between Kurt and Rachel thoughtfully and made a note on his tablet and Tina just rolled her eyes

When Kurt asked why the change of heart later that night in bed, Blaine explained, “Much as I would love to stay the hell away from your drama vortex I just realised how much worse the rumours would be if people found out any later.”

Kurt nodded, “I hadn’t even thought of that. Not that I had realised that there were so many rumours that even freshmen knew about them.”

Blaine cuddled up closer to Kurt’s side and rested his hand on the other man’s chest before he added. “Plus apparently pretty much everyone at the school has realised how incredibly hot you are and I doubt all of them believe the Rachel rumours enough to keep them away.”

At that Kurt just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. “I guess we’ll just to give them something more concrete than rumours to work with, won’t we?”


End file.
